


Conversations in the Loft

by BlackRook



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets, written for different challenges on Sentinel Thursday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retail Therapy

"What did you say Molly's paper was on?"

"Retail therapy, or shopping therapy. You know, shopping with the primary purpose of improving the buyer's mood."

"I don't get it, Chief. Shopping is a necessary evil, how can it improve someone's mood?"

"Oh, come on, Jim! Don't tell me you never enjoyed shopping. Bet them places with all kinds of fishing gear do improve your mood."

"Well, maybe, but it's the fact I own a new fishing rod, or perspective of using it, the process itself is still just the necessary evil."

"Jiiim!" But then the look on Blair's face changed, signaling he had some geeky idea incoming. "Wow, that's an interesting angle, what is stronger, the joy of owning, the perspective of using or the process itself... I gotta tell Molly!" Blair grabbed his jacket and was out of the loft in a second.

Jim shook his head, looking at the door. Sandburg was always Sandburg. Though, if Molly found that new angle reasonable, the relationship might last another week or maybe even two!


	2. And the rest, they say...

“Story, Uncle Blair, tell us a story!” the twins demanded in chorus.

“I will, little ones, but you must calm down for that!” Blair answered, tucking them in the different corners of his bed. The kids were almost five now; he should tell Jim they needed to change sleeping arrangements for their visits soon. Right now Jim was on a hot date somewhere, leaving Blair on his own with the ‘unstoppable duo’; Blair didn’t mind, though, having missed their previous sleepover for the very same reason. “What story do you want, munchkins?”

“How you met Uncle Jim story!” Angie exclaimed enthusiastically, and Andy readily agreed.

“But princess, you know it better than me already!” The ‘story’ in question was the edited version of the truth, of course, the one suitable for little ears, where faxes from nurses and impersonating a doctor were left out, and even the actual reason was clouded a bit, but they loved it nevertheless. The real story would have to wait until Angie and Andy were old enough to understand; but they would know, especially since both Blair and Jim had a feeling that Steven and Katie actually had a Sentinel-Guide pair on their hands. It was too soon to say for sure, of course, but if it was the case, then Blair sure felt pity for Angie’s future boyfriends. Or Andy’s girls, for that matter.

“Uncle Blair!!!”

“Okay, okay, I’m telling, just don’t interrupt. So.” Blair took a deep breath. “Once upon a time, in a fair city of Cascade…”

Actually, the kids had had a very tiring day, so they were out in the middle of their favorite garbage truck scene. Blair kept silent for a couple of minutes, making sure they were indeed asleep, then raised his head to see Jim standing in the doorway. He must have returned early for some reason; and quietly as ghost, as usual.

“Well,” Blair said, getting up. “And the rest, they say, is history.”


	3. Spring Cleaning

“Just what are you doing, Chief?”

“Some spring cleaning.”

“Really? Hate to disappoint you, buddy, but first of all, it’s summer, and second, you’ve been sitting here for two hours, talking to your laptop in some strange languages. You sure it’s called spring cleaning?”

“Man, use you detective skills, would you? The semester is over, my laptop is out of space and I’m doing some cleaning and ordering. You can’t imagine what amount of junk files accumulates here over the year…”

“Sandburg, when you are concerned, I can imagine any amount of junk anywhere.”

“Ha-ha, very funny.”

“Yeah. You think you can move the process into your room afterwards? I bet you’re out of space there, too.”

Blair’s answer was the flying pillow.


End file.
